


Words of Spies

by Silver_KnightShade



Series: Consequences [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All mistakes are mine, Gen, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Not Steve Friendly, Oblivious Team Cap, Past Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Sharon Carter, Sharon wants to clear things up, Tony Stark does not appear in this film
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_KnightShade/pseuds/Silver_KnightShade
Summary: Sharon has a few choice words for the man that left her cousin to die. Well, it is more than a few but no one will know that until she is done.





	Words of Spies

# Words of Spies - Sharon's Words

This was not they had expected when they came back to the states. Not at all. The Ex-Vengers were congregated in the living area after they had dropped off what they had brought back in their rooms. Since all of them were the same it really didn’t matter which ones they picked. More or less they opened a door and threw their belongings onto the bed. They then made their way back to the what they would be turning into the living room.

Their steps felt heavy and they all but collapsed onto the basic furniture. It was something cheap, something you could get at a Walmart or Target. It did its job and was comfortable to a point but it would wear down quickly. Not like the custom furniture that they had gotten used to when they were still Avengers. They looked at each other with loss entwined in their gaze. They all felt lost. Yet, as much as they would like to sit and sulk they did need to try to get on with life.

Sam was the only one who rebound enough to get up and make his way to the kitchen. Scott soon following knowing the man would need some help. He was all too used to this sorta thing and he was not proud of it but out of everyone else, he was the one who bounced back. Clint, Natasha, Wanda, and Steve were in all states of mentally absent. Sam was thinking food would be a good way to bring them back. After all, they had to go over what they had just learned. 

Looking around the fridge and cabinets had been stocked for them. There were no convenience foods so they would have to make everything from scratch save for things like dried pasta. Either this was another attempt to make their lives harder or these people were just overly healthy. After all convince foods were not exactly the best to have, there were a few exceptions but not too many. After deciding on something simple, Scott and Sam got to work…though Scott was pretty useless save for chopping things up, beggars can’t be choosers.

How much they would have liked to have what was left of the evening to be a quiet one, it seemed that would not be. They knew it was going to be busy but not much else. The group was done dealing with Miss Walters for the moment and she was terrifying. Everything they had thought and fought, they now had to question everything. They had to go over what the New SHIELD had put together for them and they were going to take time.

When they heard the door open, no one really paid mind to it. They thought it was just one of the agents that had come to see if they needed anything for the evening. There was more than one person so it seemed this was correct. The footsteps stopped as if surveying the area. The poor guy didn’t know who to address was the collective thought. Obviously, it was still Cap they were following but no one knew for how much longer. An intake of air told them the person was now going to speak and they had a multitude of answers ready…but what they heard was not what they were expecting.

“Oh, how the mighty have fallen,” came an achingly familiar voice. One that was familiar to Steve at least.

**~~~*~~~**

Sneaking away from Jennifer had been easy. It wasn’t so much stealing away as it was being directed away. Sharon had been trailing behind the lawyer who was being escorted by a couple agents to the room where she would meet the former Avengers. Sharon, however, took the third right they came up to, meeting a couple more agents who fell in step beside her. The blonde spy had a different objective to the visit.

Sharon was taken to a control room where they were recording the interaction between Jennifer and the Rogues. It was to see just what she was going to be up against. They were obviously ignorant to what was going on. What took her by surprise was the fact that this Scott person stood up for her cousin. She knew roughly who he was but now she would have to do some more digging.

The restraining orders were handed out and part of Sharon was filled with glee…The only thing dampening it was the fact they didn’t serve T’Challa anything because he was lied to. Like they had assumed happened. There was another reason T’Challa wasn’t served any papers too…diplomatic immunity was a bitch once in a while. If he had any honor left though he would abide by this request. Seeing as he didn’t know a lot of what was going on, Sharon had a feeling he would follow through. Sharon internally squealed when the weapons and armor were disabled. Karma…isn't it lovely.

When Jennifer was escorted out, Sharon stayed in the room. She continued to watch the ones that she had formerly trusted her dear cousin with, watching as Phil and Maria took them apart. Examining them as much as she could through the various screens. The only ones that seemed redeemable at this point were Sam and Scott. Scott, she had a little more respect for, as he was taking his blinders off. He could still be saved. Yet, would she want to, is more of the question. She was not even that good but there could be a few deals made for him as it seemed he was really swept under the bus with this endeavor. The rest were beyond her help.

After the group was taken to their new living quarters. Sharon had a few minutes to herself. She was mad and watching what she had…the rest didn’t believe what was happening, or so it seemed. Maybe on one level thinking, this was all some sort of sick joke. Well, she was going to clear up any…misconceptions.

“You still wanna do this?” A young man walked up to her. She had informed SHIELD she had wanted a few words with their new tenants. Especially, Rogers, she had to inform him she was done with him, there was nothing left to salvage from their relationship. They were willing to allow it so long as she didn’t reduce herself to physical violence with them. Reluctantly, Sharon agreed.

“Yes.”

“Alright. Dr. Strange blessed this,” said the young man who was going to lead her to the new chambers of the war criminals. He was holding up a pin that could easily be hidden in her clothing, “This will keep you from harm if Maximoff should try anything. We are also not going to leave you alone in that room. Having even mediocre agents around will help keep them in line.”

…Dr. Strange didn’t bless things…he wasn’t a priest but this was a newbie so she wasn’t going to call him out on it. She would just tell Strange and he would probably get an insulted look on his face before muttering about ignorance. That was more his thing. On the other hand, it was nice to know she would have a backup for this personal endeavor.

She was then taken to the room. The agents assigned to stay with her were middle rank. They were not the top pick but with the training they had, they could withstand their own if things should turn violent. Part of her wished it did so she could punch Rogers in the face. The other part knew it was better if a fight didn’t break out. After all, they were getting what was coming to them.

Entering the room the group stopped a few paces in. The blonde looked around. No one looked to her little group which was predictable. They were all too far caught up in own worried to care about who entered the room. Well may as well get this party started, she spoke up and what she said drew all attention to her.

“Sharon…” Rogers said lightly taking steps toward her.

“That is Agent Carter to you, Rogers, or just Carter. You have no right to call me by my first name,” Sharon growled at the man she used to see as an idol. Steve stepped back a couple paces. That was not what he was expecting. 

“What are doing here?” He asked taking control of the conversation. Not everyone there knew Sharon and he did have the most experience with her.

“I came here to give you a piece of my mind. You tried to kill my cousin,” the woman snapped.

“He tried to kill Bucky!” Steve countered, his recording in place as usual as if that was the cusp for everything that went wrong.

“He tried to kill the one who took out my Aunt Maria! I would have done the same thing! Would you have attacked me too?!” Sharon shouted back, Steve looking like he had been slapped. He couldn’t have heard that right. Sharon would have attacked Bucky too? That couldn’t be right. He didn’t really have anything to say and she took that as an opening to start driving the nails into his coffin, “I should have never listened to the order to give you your gear back…”

“W-what?” stuttered the former captain. Sharon gave a slightly amused look before continuing as if she just told herself a joke in her head and was refusing to share.

“Did you know I was ordered to return the gear to you?” Sharon asked calmly. There was no reply to this. Apparently, there was a lot more to get their gear back that they didn’t know. Sam came from the kitchen with Scott trailing behind him. They could see and hear everything going on but it was nothing like being in the same room.

“Do you know where the order came from?” Sam asked after a moment of silence.

“Thaddeus ‘Thunderbolt’ Ross,” Sharon stated spitting out the name as if it were poison. Steve and crew paled, “You played right into his plans. He knew you would try something. He didn’t make it to General by ass kissing. He could read you very well and knew it was only a matter of time before you tried to get your gear back. How do you think I was able to get it to you? I am good, but not that good. Your gear was under lock and key with constant surveillance, checking it out would have easily gotten me caught.”

“What was his edge?” Sam asked cautiously. He did not like where this was going, from the looks of it neither did the rest of them Maximoff was a little confused as she had no personal knowledge on the subject, she heard the name and knew it was bad but that was it.

“To prove to the world that without being controlled, superheroes are a danger,” Sharon stated with a simple shrug, “It was hard to see otherwise but with a good number supporting the amended document, you were seen as the disruptive percent that needed a leash.”

That burned. Steve and Sam flinched at that Barton looked angry but kept his tongue in check because of Natasha putting her hand on his shoulder. Wanda had no reaction because this wasn’t mainly about here but she knew she was part of the problem and Scott had the mind to look at the floor in shame.

“I didn’t want to,” Sharon stated, “I watched you, Rogers, and I thought you could change. Yet, there was part of me that knew you were a disaster because you simply refused to realize this isn’t the forties anymore. I thought we could work through that. You proved me wrong and Ross right.”

“I…I didn’t know,” Steve said simply.

“If you had paid attention to the news you would have seen that I indeed testified that Ross called in a favor to a high-ranking member of the CIA. One who knew I had connections with you and that if you called for anything I was ordered to follow through or else they would go after not only my job but anyone I was connected to. Of course, I had no choice but to do as told but I did get this situation brought to the attention of their superior…they acted far too late…”

Natasha was the only one out of the group to see part of the trial. She never gave it her full attention but now she wished she had. She was too busy hiding from the law to pay attention to it. Honestly, she thought everything was going to be dismissed but with Tony and Sharon testifying against the man…both having inside information made it easier to put that corrupt man behind bars.

The rest of them were quiet be it out of shame or something else Sharon didn’t know. But she was on a roll and decided to continue. Do not give them enough time to get their thoughts together it was the fastest way to get out of here. Not unlit she racked Rogers over the coals though…

“You know…I told Tony once I had finally met someone,” Sharon stated wistfully, a rock began to develop in the stomach of the former American Icon, “He was ecstatic. He was asking me all these questions. What was he like? Did he have a stable job? He wasn’t someone with a record, was he? When I told him it was you, Rogers…his eyes lit up as if it was his birthday. He told me that even though you two barely got along, you were a good man and would make me happy. He asked if he could walk me down the aisle if a wedding ever happened after all my parents are dead and he was the only living relative I had.”

Steve felt as if all the air had left his lungs. Tony had said he was a good man…Tony. The one he didn’t give two thoughts too other than to call him out on something stupid. The one he used for his own gain. Tony had given Sharon his blessing if their relationship had ever progressed. He really didn’t know Tony Stark at all. There was then a self-deprecating laugh that came from Sharon as everyone stood still but it drew all attention to her. A laugh so similar to Tony’s.

“Now, I find out you tried to murder my cousin. Tell me what did you think was going to happen when you came back? That everyone would love you and Tony would say it was fine? You crushed his Arc Reactor! The last time anyone touched that it was when Obadiah Stane paralyzed Tony and took it out leaving him to die! Stane was someone Tony trusted with his life! Like he trusted you! My cousin had shrapnel in his chest that would have killed him if the magnet wasn’t there and that is what the Arc Reactor powered,” Sharon ranted her voice growing shrill near the middle and the tapering off at the end. Her anger and sadness dripping from her voice, “Do you know the line you both crossed when Barnes tried to take out the reactor? It was an automatic response from the armor to defend its power source but also a piece of mind that no one could take it again…instead you tried to shove it back into his chest and left him to die. Tony trusted you. He trusted Stane. Not too much of a difference between Stane and you, huh?”

Steve tried to take another step forward, tried to get his voice to work to reason with her but Sharon’s hand flying up stopped him dead in his tracks. He was not going to be allowed to defend himself and his actions, actions he was becoming sick with. She continued talking, tearing an emotional hole in his heart that he knew there was no possible way to fix.

“For now, he is in surgery again. Hopefully, this one the last…but if this doesn’t work, they have been talking about putting the Arc back in his body, as a more permeant part. That is not something Tony wishes on anyone. Having a hunk of metal in your chest is dangerous. Not to mention having it available to be changed if needed puts him at constant risk of infection. It’s not just a flashy light. It sat about 4 inches in his chest and caused him constant pain. It could get cold…or overheat easily as metal conduct both fairly well, funny enough it was not by the Arc itself but by environmental factors. Damage to nerve cells was inevitable. I only hope they are thinking of a way to make it more solid than what it was before.”

They all stood quietly in the room. Many never thought was a true burden the Arc Reactor had been. To hear that Steve had caused enough damage that they were thinking about putting it back in was frightening. It shouldn’t have been too surprising though. A super soldier with a vibranium shield, hammering it into your chest. Tony Stark should have been dead by all intents and purposes.

Looking at all of them in the room, the blonde woman took a deep breath. She was nearly done giving them the pieces of her mind that she knew she couldn’t hold back. Sharon would be testifying for the restraining order in the end and didn’t want to lash out in the courtroom. This way she could give her statements without worrying about it…there was a lot of weight off of her shoulders now.

“I am here to tell you to stay away from my cousin, I am taking a more conducive role to keep close. I will be working in the Avengers Ranks as Intel and contact. There is more to the Avengers now than just glorified meat shields. Tony has it operating the way it should have been from the beginning, a separate entity working closely with the rest of the world. We have international members now and more divisions than ever. Of course, the field agents are still ‘The Avengers’, the agents like myself are ‘Avenger Associates’. We are constantly building upon what had started as a crapshoot, with the right people behind the wheel we are actually getting somewhere.”

No one spoke. No one dared breathe. There was so much that the Avengers stood for now and so many people that were making it grow. If Steve had still been in charge he probably would have let the group stay small…only accepting members he truly trusted or that was trusted by someone on the team. That was not a way to grow, you had to take risks. Natasha and Clint knew that because they took the risk on her. They also took a risk with Wanda but unlike with Natasha…Wanda had a chip on her shoulder because of someone who was already a member. It was not a good mix.

“Miss Carter?” Scott asked in a small voice to get her attention. The others were not so brave and Steve knew he would get shut down again, Sharon wasn’t going to listen to him anymore. Scott was scared of her and rightly so. He had, however, kept his mouth shut the entire time and listened to her, so may as well be nice.

“Yes, Mr. Lang?” Sharon replied with nowhere near the amount of venom she had had previously. She watched as the man stumbled over his words for a minute.

“I know, it doesn’t mean much…I know I should have looked into all this before getting swept away in this madness. I am sorry, for everything…I really do mean it,” Scott said doing his best to look her in the eyes even though he was trembling. She really scared the man and she didn’t even have her gun out. Either Sharon was getting better at this or the man was just easily frightened. Either way, he was proving that he was redeemable. The blonde was happy that her skills in reading people were better than what she had thought.

“Thank you, Mr. Lang. It takes a good deal of bravery to admit one is wrong…I am thankful to see you are indeed that brave,” she gave him a nod before turning to leave. She was done…and partially surprised that Romanoff, Barton, and Maximoff had said nothing. Then again Romanoff was trained to observe so she would have kept quiet…what surprised her was the fact that Barton took cues from her still even after the knowledge that both she and Rogers had put his family at risk. Yet…from what she could remember, Barton was never that bright. Wanda, however, without the use of her magic seemed to not have a backbone.

She looked to the guards who had a strange expression on their faces. Like she had not accomplished what she had come here to do…oh, right. Breaking up with Steve…honestly, the blonde questioned whether or not they were really together.

“Oh, and Rogers,” Sharon called over her shoulder getting the man to look at her again. The pain in his eyes clear but she was long past caring. “Seeing how you have difficulty figuring things out; we’re done. I am not dating a man who has no concern for human life other than those he cherishes. That is not a hero.”

With that, she sauntered out of the room with the other guards. She would have to watch the tape to see what his expression was like. Sharon meant it though. It was over between the two of them…forever.

**~~~*~~~**

Upon exiting the room and getting out of that wing, Sharon passed the pin back. She didn’t need it anymore. As she did that both guards offered their condolences for Tony and were happy to help her get some peace of mind after the whole endeavor. She thanked them and they asked if she needed to be escorted out of the building. they had come a long way from the entrance. It was also a building she was not used to so as she was about to say yes, someone else cut her off.

“I’ll take care of Agent Carter, boys,” a voice from behind them stated. Sharon knew exactly who it was too. Nodding to the men as they left, the one behind her spoke up again. “I see you got your say in,” the voice from directly behind her stated. Turning around she came face to face, with Ex-director Nick Fury.

“Hey, Uncle,” Sharon replied obviously ignoring his previous statement. They both knew the truth…but at the moment it looked like little Sharee was in a little trouble again. Well, she knew it was coming but still, staring down the man in front of her was terrifying.

**~~~*~~~**

Jennifer and Jessica had been waiting for over two hours for Sharon, closing in on three hours. By now they were wondering just how many ways you could skin a man. Taking the most torturous and betting that was what the missing blonde was up too. Just as they were about ready to go medieval for torture devices, Sharon came strolling out of the building. There was a small smile on her face, a satisfied smile.

Well, given the fact she wasn’t missing any limbs and still had on the same clothing. So whatever happened didn’t involve maiming, unfortunately. Well…Jessica wanted to be in on it so it was probably a good thing that it hadn’t happened. Jones would have been disappointed.

As the blonde hoped into the car she was passed a carton of takeout…that was still warm. Come to find out when she didn’t show, they just ate what they picked out for her and went back to get more. Nothing worse than letting good hot food go cold. After that was out of the way they asked what happened. Summing it up she ripped Rogers a new one and broke off whatever there was between them. The man was devastated from what she was told.

“Oh, Uncle Fury said he was going to send you some more information to use for the case,” Sharon said around bites of her food. The words directed at the lawyer.

“How?”

“I gave him your number.”

“Gee, thanks,” Jennifer stated sarcastically.

“He was going to get it one way or another. Come on, ‘Spppyyy’. You think he wouldn’t?” Sharon said, dragging out the word ‘spy’ as if Jenn still didn’t understand. Before the lawyer could reply, her phone pinged…with a text from an unknown number. Reading the message quickly, speed reading was a blessing once in a while. The woman had a dumbfound expression her face before she lifted up her glasses and pulled the phone closer to her face…and read it again. She then sighed, the universe hated her right now.

“Well, I learned a few things and now…I need to restructure my case.”

“What do you mean?” Jessica asked, her eyes narrowing slightly. She had put the car back in park when she noted how Jennifer was acting. The detective had started up the vehicle to get them ready to head back to HQ when Jenn had gotten the message. This deserved all her attention.

“Before going over the evidence, it appeared that SHIELD had been using Tony. This was not true. The higher ups of SHIELD were working with Tony to figure out the who was not truly part of SHIELD. You know because of the leak Rogers and Romanoff had caused leaked out that SHIELD and Hydra were one in the same, right?”

“So…that is what they were working with Tony to figure out?” Jess asked again.

“Yes, the Avengers it appeared had two top Assets as part of it. Barton and Romanoff. They were also using a man from the forties who would have been taking his cues from those around him trying to find his ground, taking cues from Hydra agents, which could be labeled as survival at first and then idiocy on refusing to branch out or just plain idiocy in general if he decided that Tony wasn’t worth getting to know.”

“So, having those three together on this team was a red flag,” Sharon stated simply.

“Correct. The outliers of the team were Thor, Tony, and Bruce. With Tony and Bruce being scientists and not part of SHIELD, to begin with, they obviously weren’t looked at, along with Tony being in on everything. Thor presents his own set of problems, where he could be considered ignorant on many earthling customs and such, he is far from stupid but I am pretty sure we are safe from assuming he was working with Hydra.”

“So then what is the problem?” Sharon asked completely confused. Jennifer was more than likely ranting to connect pieces together in her own head. You know like when you write something down and read it back to yourself aloud, to help catch mistakes…doesn’t always work but a lot of the time it does. 

“One of the points I had was that SHIELD was using Tony without him realizing it, when in fact he was in on testing people to see if they were Hydra. My original changeover was just that he was working with SHIELD. Now, I have to cover even more because if this gets brought up in the courtroom without being ready, there is a chance it could weaken the case and be seen as Tony being in cahoots with SHIELD/Hydra when in fact he was just collecting information for them because they didn’t know who could be trusted so they turned to an outsider. I need to make it clear that Tony wasn’t working for SHIELD/Hydra but was doing a favor for Coulson, Hill, and Fury.”

“I think I know someone who can help,” Jessica said as she put the car back in gear. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, he needs to make more friends…The only way he can do that is if we force him so, this will be good for him,” Jessica stated, a slight smirk lacing her lip, she had to get ahold of Luke and Danny to get it to work but it very well should. Sharon and Jessica shared a look. This could get interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got it back to updating this series. It was seriously a pain in my bum to try and work around my job while house hunting too, it is like every house we visit either doesn't live up to the pictures and/or has so many problems with it or the people just don't get back to us in a timely manner. We are still holding on to hope we find something soon... X.x Kinda thankful I had those nearly finished one-shots to post up. I still have some more but I finally had the brain bomb I had been waiting for, for this series.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this bit, there will be another chapter that I can hopefully finish soon. I have a rough outline for it. So maybe in two weeks? Or it might be a month...depending on how things are going. I will try to keep you posted...somehow. I look forward to feedback, suggestions or just letting me know you like it!
> 
> Laterz~


End file.
